


Why Would You Say That

by BookWyrm07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, M/M, Passive-aggression, excessive use of the word bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: Theo gets passive aggressive after Liam says the wrong thing after they sleep together.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 16
Kudos: 170





	Why Would You Say That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts), [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/gifts).



> I'm giving it to you two, because you encouraged me to write it. I hope you like it.

#

"Fine," Theo said,"I'll pick you up after practice, bro." His tone was cold and he put strong emphasis on the word bro. He closed his locker and walked away.

Mason and Corey stood with Liam, watching the chimera go. Corey said with amazement, "Theo is really good at the passive aggressive thing. With a little more practice he could be even worse than my grandma. When my cousin came to Thanksgiving with a face tattoo she congratulated him on his new career in the prison industry as she carved the turkey." 

Liam hit his head into his locker. "I fucked up. I completely, totally fucked everything up and I have no idea how to fix it. I'm doomed to Theo responding to everything with 'fine' and 'whatever' and picking me up half an hour late."

Mason smiled and tried to sound reassuring, "You can't have messed up that bad if Theo is still in town, and willing to drive you around and patrol the preserve with you tonight." 

Liam scowled at his friend.

"I can't help if you don't tell me." Mason crossed his arms.

Liam chewed at his bottom lip. Mason continued to stare at his friend, waiting. "Theo gave me a ride home after the fight at the hospital," Liam finally said. "He came in to clean up and one thing lead to another…"

"If you guys finally slept together why is there still so much sexual tension between you?" Corey asked. 

Liam ignored the question. "Anyway, after, we were still in my bed and I was trying to figure out if it was just adrenaline from the fight or if he really liked me, and I was trying to think of what to say, and then he sat up and I thought he was leaving without saying anything and I couldn't leave it like that so I said the first thing that came to mind."

"What did you say?" Mason's eyes were wide, excitement clear in his voice.

When Liam answered Corey laughed, then quickly swallowed it. Liam could see him holding his breath to keep from laughing. Mason covered his face with his hand.

\---

Theo was almost an hour late to pick Liam up. He didn't respond to calls or texts, and when he finally arrived he said nothing. Any questions Liam asked were answered with monosyllabic noncommittal noises, until he gave up and a heavy silence filled the truck cab. The silence stretched on after they parked, and even as they walked down the trail. 

Liam growled in frustration. "I hate this passive aggressive bullshit! Can you be direct for once in your life and just hit me?"

"I don't want to hit you, bro," again Theo said the last word like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"You are impossible!" Liam growled. He took a few deep breaths. Theo's scent filled his nose. "I'm sorry, Theo. I'm an idiot and I always say the wrong thing."

The chimera let out a small bitter laugh. "Yeah, saying 'good game, bro' when I could still taste your come on my tongue was definitely the wrong time."

Blood rushed to Liam's face, then the embarrassment turned to anger. "I had to say something. You were just leaving without a word. I figured at least saying that you would get that I wanted to do it again."

"I was just going to the bathroom. I wasn't planning on leaving, at least not until you said that," Theo said through his clenched jaw.

"You weren't leaving?" The anger had faded from his voice. Theo shook his head. Liam chewed his lip. "Have I fucked this up too much for us to do it again?"

Theo's eyes narrowed. "That depends, are you asking for a brojob or a boyfriend?"

Liam's mouth fell open. That wasn't the question he was expecting. Boyfriend? Theo wanted to be his boyfriend? How long had he been quiet? Theo was walking away. "Boyfriend!" It came out as a yell. He took another deep breath. "I want you to be my boyfriend."

He didn't see the kiss coming. One second he was five feet away, the next their lips were together, and Theo's scent filled his nose.

"Good answer, bro." this time Theo said it with a wide smile.


End file.
